ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
God of Isekai
A heavenly being who fell into conflict with the Necrobane. Appearance The God of Isekai resembles a humanoid in a trucker's grey and blue jump suit and cap. Over that he wears a laurel crown, and a greek toga and cloth. He also sports a long white beard that goes down to his chest, while his eyes radiate bright white light that makes it impossible for any mortal being to view his face. Personality Pending. History A self proclaimed god of reincarnation, the God of Isekai does not operate like normal psychopomps. He instead seeks out mortals who he views as wasting their times and has his truck like minions, the Truck-kuns, kill them, allowing him to reincarnate them in worlds where he feels they can live up to their potential...which usually means they end up in fantasy worlds, with protagonists status. For a while he got away with this, because his numbers were so low, but slowly but surely he grew more bold, eventually he isekaied a tall pale skin youth, sending him to a generic fantasy world. Upon being born the youth, released a miasma of death, wiping that country from the map, and shed their new flesh form, taking on a form most Eldritch. Yet this form made its way into the heavens, and found the God of Isekai, celebrating in a bar. The 'youth' then proceeded to beat him five kinds of blue, for he had isekaied an incarnation of the Necrobane, drawing attention to his mockery of the Great Wheel. Now ordered to stop with his actions the enraged divine decided to wage war on the King of the Dead, and planned an assault on the Necropolis. Pending Powers and Abilities * Reincarnation: As his name implies he has the power to reincarnate anyone who dies to one of his Truck-kun minions. * Game Zone: God of Isekai can generate a sort of meta field around him. In this field he can manifest powers based on stereotypical RPG mechanics like casting spells and instantly using items stored in his pocket dimension. ** Black Magic: Offensive Spells and 'debuff's on his enemy. ** White Magic: Defensive Spells and 'buff's. ** Summonings: He can summon minions to help him, usually his truck-kuns ** Equip: Similar to summoning he can put on various forms of armor, or switch them around. He can also conjure weapons. * Truck-Kun control: As his name implies, he has total control over the Truck-kuns responsible for most cases of Isekaing. * God Flesh: As a Divine, his body is resistant to damage, while feeling soft, it is as tough as steel when trying to be cut. He is also immune to normal mortal diseases and resistant to aging. He is also super strong. * God Blood: As a Divine, he has exceptional stamina, being able to do something for a full 24 hours before feeling tired, and can survive without air for extended periods of time. He also has a natural regenerative healing factor * Forces of Isekai: The God of Isekai's forces ** Truck-Kuns: Often mistaken for the same being, these mechanical looking beings are in fact organic underneath. Any being that dies from being run over by them is under their master's power. ** Protagonists: Fantasy heroes, they have auras of probability manipulation that make them Mary-Sues. Unfortunately, their auras cancel each other out when in groups. Their auras also have limits. Beyond that some are proficient swords with...oh screw it, they all have hack abilities. *** Harem Members: Often they are escorted by members of their harems, generic fantasy anime girls who are often better fighters than their love interests would be without their hacks. ** Goddesses of Isekai: Angelic anime girls that serve as arbiters of where to send the majority of Protagonists. While they mostly lack combat abilities, they generally make up for that with the ability to transport troops for their master. Category:Fan Characters Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Parodies Category:Deities